


Dark Fantasy

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night while every one is asleep Harry lives out his dark fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters belong to J.K Rowling. I make no money off of this story.
> 
> Beta'd by the patient and loving Tainted_Tash. I owe you big time.

  


Safe in his own mind away from any judgment Harry begins. He waits till he can hear the snores of his Uncle before he makes a move. Tips toeing he locks his bedroom door and turns off the lights.

  


In the moonlight that comes in he imagines he’s in another dark room. The one he’s seen in a vision with a cracked and spotted mirror where Voldemort is sitting in the shadows of a wing chair.

  


Goose pimples form on his body as he thinks about Voldemort watching him. Harry looks downward slyly.

  


“Come here,” says a cold voice. Harry tries to recall the tone each word would take. How Voldemort would pronounce each syllable.

  


Harry knows not to disobey and walks over to him. He moves to the chair Voldemort has already place in the corner kneeling before it. He kneels like a slave before his master. His knees on the hard cold floor hurt but he dares not disagree. When nothing bad happens he lays his head on the seat and imagines it’s the Dark Lord’s lap. His cheeks press on fine silk cloth. He can feel the warmth of the man’s thigh. 

  


Fingers fondle his messy hair with a “There, there, my pet.”

  


Those long nails drag through his scalp painfully yanking his hair so Harry meets his eyes. He remembers those eyes so piercing and cold now look down with greed. A cruel smile plays on his lips. Harry is shaking now with both fear and anticipation. 

  


“Take off your clothes.” he commands, releasing his grip on Harry’s hair

  


Eyes watering from the assault Harry looks away shamefully.

  


“If you insist,” he takes out his wand and laughs “Imperio.”

  


Harry grabs the ends of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head. The air inside his room is cold and it hardens his nipples. Mindlessly he tugs at his pants. He sits on his bottom and he pulls one leg out and then the next, tossing his clothes in to the corner of the room. 

  


Voldemort pulls back his wand and Harry sits there agape.

  


“All of it.”

  


Harry swallows the lump in his throat. He gets up on to his knees and begins. His hand goes to the elastic of his shorts, with a pang of remorse he tugs them down and off. He covers himself instinctively in the pale light- his skin takes on an eerie glow. 

  


“Come to me.” Voldemort purrs 

  


Harry rises to do so but Voldemort spits. “On your hands and knees,”

  


Harry crouches over humiliation sweeping through him- he crawls towards Voldemort’s knees. A finger beckons him up on the edge of his lap. Voldemort spreads his legs and grabs Harry’s hands in his. Places his hands to the hem of his robes and rolling Harry’s hands up over his legs to his slender thighs, they are as white as his face and cool to the touch, freeing the Dark Lord’s erection from his robes.

  


Here Harry imagines he is coy, he can see its outline, and see that it’s growing with his stare but hidden in shadow that’s thrown over most features Harry isn't sure about. His mind pictures members he’s seen in magazines he’s found in Charlie Weasley’s old room but he can’t bring himself to put one on Voldemort. 

  


Voldemort’s hand clutches the back of Harry’s head pulling him closer to his cock. Harry uses his fingers, propping them up on the chair seat and forces himself to mouth the imaginary pulsating organ. Like he’s seen in Charlie’s magazines he bobs his head up and down imagine it is Voldemort he’s sucking. Voldemort lets out a gasp- the grip on his neck tightens. His tongue rolls over the length tasting metal and feeling saliva run down his chin. 

  


Voldemort moans, pulling Harry off of him. “You’re quite good for a virgin.”

  


Harry looks down ashamed for the act and seeing his own member harden. Harry takes a shuddering breath and he grips his own with his slobber on his hand. It feels good and slick as he runs two fingers and his thumb up and down his length. Harry free hand runs down his shaft and cups his balls. 

  


Would Voldemort want him to touch him like this?

  


On his knees he parts his legs rubbing the head of his cock. Correction Voldemort’s cock, he pictures the grown man’s member in his hands. Imagines he is feeling the same pleasure Harry is getting.

  


“Ah, Harry but I crave something more.” Voldemort’s words sends shivers down his spin

  


Harry blushes knowing what the other wants. 

  


“Get on the bed.”

  


Harry gets on his back in bed; he lays down picturing the Dark Lord straddling him. Those hands roaming over his chest, he pinches Harry’s nipple till he has to cover his mouth to muffle his cry. Flicking the abused nib with his forked tongue- rolling it between his teeth lightly.

  


Voldemort grabs hold of Harry knees and spreads them apart running his hands down Harry’s inner thighs. Lifting his legs till his knees comes to rest on his chest- Harry puts his finger in his mouth rolling his tongue around the digit then feels his way to his bottom. He watches Voldemort position himself at his entrance. He pushing inside, it stings and Harry bites his lower lip but he takes it. 

  


Voldemort chuckles darkly, pushing all the way inside till he was at the base.

  


It’s an odd feeling- he feels full and sore, his body protesting at the abuse but Voldemort continues. 

  


Harry’s free hand goes to settle the ache between his legs. He times the rhythm pumping inside him and upon his shaft. 

  


“Harry,” Voldemort whispers in his ear

  


He can feel the other hot breath on his neck and feels the pounding of Voldemort’s body against him.

  


The bed is moaning and Voldemort is spilling out short fragments of words. He felt so good. That Harry wanted this. That Harry deserved what was happening to him. That Harry must give himself over to him.

  


Harry groans rolling over to his side his orgasm building, his whole body was on fire. 

  


“Oh please have mercy on me.” Cried Harry at his poor assaulted behind.

  


Slamming his finger into himself harder Harry pictures Voldemort growing excited by the act, by the boy’s mindless pleas of pleasure. The other has reach something pleasant inside of him sending bliss throughout his body.

  


“I can’t go on much longer,” mumbles Harry sure the whole act will drive him over the edge, that he will be driven mad, and that his Uncle and Aunt will hear the shaking and his rising voice.

  


Voldemort’s pace slows; Harry’s hand on his shaft slows as he feels the buildup. Harry’s hips rise off the bed, Voldemort grunts and Harry cries out as they spill their seed together. Harry is panting hard his heart is hammering in his ears. His whole body felt warm and a lite. 

  


Lying sprawled out waiting for his heart to settle and for his breathing to slow.

  


Shame hits him hard. Tears fill his eyes. He shouldn't have done that. Not with Lord Voldemort in his mind. He has done this before, this guilt trip that comes after his pleasure and knows he will think about his parents. Think about their shocked and grossed out faces. He’ll scowl at himself and swear up and down that this will be the last time. But he knows that tomorrow night will come and his dark fantasy will be waiting for him again.


End file.
